1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus, a portable display terminal apparatus, and a method that reflect a user, and in particular to a display apparatus, a portable display terminal apparatus, and a method that illuminate a user, capture an image of the user and display the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image display apparatus (a display apparatus) has been known that includes a photographing part (an imager) acquiring an image (a video) of a living body, and a display part displaying the image acquired by the photographing part (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-157428, for example).